


My Opinions on Pokemon

by Amandap99



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-07-02 06:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 10,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15791229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amandap99/pseuds/Amandap99
Summary: I've seen videos on Youtube where people give their opinions on every Pokemon, but since I can't make such a video to save my life, I'm just gonna write it here.





	1. Generation 1

**Bulbasaur -** Cute. [Would be an amazing pet.](https://poke-planet.tumblr.com/post/176579795425/bulbasaur-propaganda-real-talk-bulbasaur-would)

 **Ivysaur -** Bordering between cute and cool, I can't decide which one wins. Nice flower.

 **Venusaur -** Cool. ~~And it has a face that I want to poke.~~

 **Mega Venusaur -** Really cool. Love the plant.

\--------------------------------------------

 **Charmander -** Cute.

 **Charmeleon -** A little weird looking, but not bad. 

 **Charizard -** I think this thing might be the king of overrated Pokemon, but it's alright. 

 **Mega Charizard X -** Looks really cool and menacing. Love the mouth-flames especially.

 **Mega Charizard Y -** No Pokemon deserves two Mega Evolutions, and this one is certainly the lesser of the two. It looks alright, I suppose, but it was unnecessary. 

\------------------------------------------------

 **Squirtle -** I love turtles and this one is adorable. Has always been my favorite Kanto starter.

 **Wartortle -** Love the ears, love the tail, love the everything.

 **Blastoise -**  How did a completely organic turtle grow cannons out of its back? What did evolution do to it, exactly? But it's still really cool.

 **Mega Blastoise -**  This only makes me want the cannons explained more. I'm not entirely sure what to make of this thing, but it's alright.

\-----------------------------------------------

 **Caterpie -**  Very cute. Caterpillars are awesome.

 **Metapod -** ~~*Insert Harden joke here*~~ It's pretty boring, but it's supposed to be boring, since it's a cocoon. I have no comment on this one. It's meh.

 **Butterfree -** Very cute. I love its face and its little hands. I don't know why exactly, but I want it to have a Mega... maybe because Beedrill has one.

\---------------------------------------------

 **Weedle -** It's alright, but not as cute as Caterpie.

 **Kakuna -** Same opinion as Metapod.

 **Beedrill -** A territorial and aggressive bee with lancer hands.... NOPE. It's actually much more similar to the Asian Giant Hornet and that is even more NOPE.

 **Mega Beedrill -** This thing is from my worst nightmares. Please kill it with fire.

\----------------------------------------------------

 **Pidgey -** It's just a plain bird... but it's an alright bird.

 **Pidgeotto** \- Kinda cool.

 **Pidgeot -** I know I used one in a playthrough, but I have no real memories of it... It's cool, though, especially the head-feathers.

 **Mega Pidgeot -** Pretty cool.

\--------------------------------------

 **Rattata -** A little cute.

 **Alolan Rattata -** A little cute. Cute little whiskers, they look like a mustache. 

 **Raticate -** Kinda cool.

 **Alolan Raticate -** Silly looking but kinda cool.

\---------------------------------------

 **Spearow -** Meh

 **Fearow -** Years ago, I was playing Platinum while mom was in therapy, and a random shiny Fearow showed up. It was so hard not to scream. I think the Pokemon itself is just ok, but I wanted to share a story.

\----------------------------------------

 **Ekans -** Boring

 **Arbok -** Kinda cool. Its pattern changing from region to region is a nice detail.

\------------------------------------------

 **Pikachu -** Pretty cute. But am I the only one who thinks every Pokemon's cry should be its name? That would be great.

 **Raichu -** I've always liked this thing better than Pikachu, and seeing it being pushed into the shadows sucks. It's amazing and deserves love.

 **Alolan Raichu -** Adorable little pancake baby. Raichu getting some well deserved attention is so great. 

\--------------------------------------------

 **Sandshrew -** Cute

 **Alolan Sandshrew -** Cute

 **Sandslash -** Cool

 **Alolan Sandslash -** Cooler. ~~(Was a pun intended? Perhaps.)~~

\-----------------------------------------

 **Nidoran (Female) -** Kinda cute

 **Nidorina -** Kinda cute

 **Nidoqueen -** Pretty cool

 **Nidoran (Male) -** Kinda cute

 **Nidorino -** Kinda cool

 **Nidoking -** Kinda cool

\-----------------------------------------

 **Clefairy -** Very cute. ~~Thinking about how it could've been the mascot is certainly interesting.~~

 **Clefable -** It's super cute and I love it. [Amazing sweeper.](https://youtu.be/EVmMScZD5XQ?t=10m48s)

\-----------------------------------------

 **Vulpix -** Cute

 **Alolan Vulpix -** Very cute. The anime really made me fond of this thing. I wish it had a better shiny.

 **Ninetales -** Pretty. I love how it's shiny form and movepool fit into its origin.

 **Alolan Ninetales -** Lovely. Also deserved a better shiny, especially considering how great normal Ninetales shiny is.

\---------------------------------------

 **Jigglypuff -** Very cute. I kind of feel bad for it in the anime, though. It just wants people to listen to its song. ;_;

 **Wigglytuff -** It's so adorable and squishy. I love it.

\----------------------------------------

 **Zubat -** Annoying

 **Golbat -** Annoying

\--------------------------------------

 **Oddish -** Cute

 **Gloom -** Meh

 **Vileplume -** Cute

\-------------------------------------

 **Paras -** Meh

 **Parasect -** Kinda interesting

\------------------------------------

 **Venonat -** A little cute

 **Venomoth -** Kinda cool

\-----------------------------------

 **Diglett -** Pretty boring, but it's alright

 **Alolan Diglett -** Still pretty boring, but it's also alright

 **Dugtrio -** What the heck is going on under there? It's alright, though.

 **Alolan Dugtrio -** Looks fabulous, but I feel like they could've done something better with the whole Pele's Hair inspiration. It should've had more than just hair added onto it. So.... a bit disappointing, but alright regardless.

\-------------------------------------

 **Meowth -** Pretty cool. 

 **Alolan Meowth -** Pretty cool. Should've changed from the original a little more, though. 

 **Persian -** Meh

 **Alolan Persian -** Ugly

\---------------------------------------

 **Psyduck -** Kinda cute, kinda funny

 **Golduck -** Pretty cool

\--------------------------------------

 **Mankey -** Meh

 **Primeape -** Meh

\-------------------------------------

 **Growlithe -** Cute

 **Arcanine -** Great

\------------------------------------

 **Poliwag -** Cute

 **Poliwhirl -** Kinda cute

 **Poliwrath -** It's just.... a bigger Poliwhirl. I don't hate it, but still...

\---------------------------------------

 **Abra -** Cute

 **Kadabra -** This thing got banned just because some magician got paranoid and angry over nothing, and that sucks. Kadabra deserved better.

 **Alakazam -** It's pretty cool. Pokemon Quest really made me appreciate it.

 **Mega Alakazam -** Meh. I got swept by one of these things once.

\------------------------------------------

 **Machop -** A bit cute

 **Machoke -** Meh

 **Machamp -** Meh

\-----------------------------------------

 **Bellsprout -** Really weird but also cute

 **Weepinbell -** Also really weird but cute

 **Victreebel -** Apparently this thing eats anyone who comes across its colony in the forest and that's terrifying. It just generally freaks me out... but I like it anyways... that actually might be WHY I like it..

\-----------------------------------------

 **Tentacool -** Annoying

 **Tentacruel -** Annoying

\------------------------------------------

 **Geodude:** Annoying

 **Alolan Geodude:** Meh

 **Graveler:** Annoying

 **Alolan Graveler:** Meh

 **Golem:** Uncreative name, but pretty cool

 **Alolan Golem:** Ridiculous, but I like it

\-----------------------------------------

 **Ponyta:** Cute

 **Rapidash:** Majestic

\----------------------------------------

 **Slowpoke -**  Cute

 **Slowbro -** Pretty cute. Also it can't feel pain and I am so jealous..... wait... is that one of the reasons it has such great defenses?

 **Mega Slowbro -** Its Ultra Moon entry says it likes being encased in Shellder... but why is it frowning? It's pretty silly, but I like it.

\---------------------------------------------

 **Magnemite -** It's almost cute

 **Magneton -** Boring

\---------------------------------------------

 **Farfetch'd -** Can you do something? Can you get an evolution? A Mega evolution? Anything? It's deserved

\-----------------------------------------------

 **Seel -** Cute

 **Dewgong -** Majestic

\----------------------------------------------

 **Grimer -** Pretty cute for sentient toxic waste

 **Alolan Grimer -** Love the colors, but I kinda wish it looked a little more different from the original.... than again, how else could toxic waste change?

 **Muk -** Meh

 **Alolan Muk -** Same opinion as Alolan Grimer, honestly.

\------------------------------------------------

 **Shellder -** Silly and cute, and has an awesome shiny

 **Cloyster -** Nobody has seen what's inside its shell.... but we all know it's a Gastly. Ok, seriously, though, I like Cloyster.

\-------------------------------------------------

 **Gastly -** Cool

 **Haunter -** Cool

 **Gengar -** Is it just me, or is this thing constantly switching between "little shit who will scare you, prank you, and laugh at you, but it's not evil! It only wants to be friends with you!" to "uncontrollable maniac who will curse and/or kill everyone around it"? Yeah, I love Gengar.

 **Mega Gengar -** Like I said, this thing is an uncontrollable maniac who'll curse and kill everyone around it. It's so scary and so awesome

\--------------------------------------------------------

 **Onix -** Meh

\---------------------------------------------------------

 **Drowzee -** This thing is a banana dipped in chocolate and it weirds me out

 **Hypno -** Meh

\--------------------------------------------------------

 **Krabby -** Boring

 **Kingler -** Boring

\---------------------------------------------------------

 **Voltorb -** Boring

 **Electrode -** Boring

\---------------------------------------------------------

 **Exeggcute:** Meh

 **Exeggutor:** Funny

 **Alolan Exeggutor:** Hilarious and great

\---------------------------------------------------------

 **Cubone:** Cute

 **Marowak:** Kinda cool

 **Alolan Marowak:** Great

\---------------------------------------------------------

 **Hitmonlee:** Meh

 **Hitmonchan:** Meh

\---------------------------------------------------------

 **Lickitung -**  Really weird

\--------------------------------------------------------

 **Koffing:** Meh

 **Weezing:** Meh

\------------------------------------------------------

 **Rhyhorn:** Meh

 **Rhydon:** Meh

\------------------------------------------------------

 **Chansey:** Very cute

\------------------------------------------------------

 **Tangela:** Cute

\-----------------------------------------------------

 **Kangaskhan:** Cool

 **Mega Kangaskhan:** Boring design, but it's such a beast in battle

\------------------------------------------------------

 **Horsea:** Cute

 **Seadra:** Cool

\-------------------------------------------------------

 **Goldeen:** Meh

 **Seaking -**  Pretty cool

\-------------------------------------------------------

 **Staryu:** Pretty cool

 **Starmie:** Pretty cool

\-------------------------------------------------------

 **Mr. Mime:** Terrifying

\------------------------------------------------------

 **Scyther:** Meh

\------------------------------------------------------

 **Jynx -** Fun fact: The reason Jynx originally had black skin was because of it taking inspiration from ganguro fashion, Nordic goddess Hel (who's depicted as having half white and half black skin), and a Yokai called Yama-uba. I don't hate it, but it's still strange and uncomfortably human

\---------------------------------------------------------

 **Electabuzz:** Meh

\---------------------------------------------------------

 **Magmar:** Meh

\---------------------------------------------------------

 **Pinsir:** Meh

 **Mega Pinsir -**  Scary

\---------------------------------------------------------

 **Tauros -** Meh

\----------------------------------------------------------

 **Magikarp -** Oddly amusing

 **Gyarados -** Kinda cool

 **Mega Gyarados -** Meh

\----------------------------------------------------------

 **Lapras -** Great

\-----------------------------------------------------------

 **Ditto -** Great

\-----------------------------------------------------------

 **Eevee -** Adorable

 **Vaporeon -** Amazing

 **Jolteon -** Cool

 **Flareon -** Great. ~~I've heard people say its shiny looks like Eevee, but I don't see it.~~

\-----------------------------------------------------------

 **Porygon -** We all know it did nothing wrong and never deserved to be banned. I get it, they can't punish the mascot, but that doesn't mean you need to use Porygon as a scapegoat. This little cyber bird is great and deserved much better.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

 **Omantye -** Kinda cute

 **Omastar -** Kinda cool

\------------------------------------------------------------

 **Kabuto -** Meh

 **Kabutops -** Kinda cool

\------------------------------------------------------------

 **Aerodactly -** Kinda cool

 **Mega Aerodactly -** The poor thing is in pain. ;_; I like it, but I don't like that mega evolution hurts it.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 **Snorlax -** Relatable and awesome

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 **Dratini -** Adorable

 **Dragonair -** Majestic

 **Dragonite -** There seems to be no middle ground with this thing, you either love it or you hate it. Me? I love it. It's great.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

 **Articuno -** Beautiful and majestic

 **Moltres -** Pretty cool

 **Zapdos -** Meh

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

 **Mewtwo -** Kinda cool, kinda interesting

 **Mega Mewtwo X -** Charizard didn't deserve two megas, but Mewtwo deserved two megas even less. It didn't even deserve a mega at all, actually.

 **Mega Mewtwo Y -** If they had to give Mewtwo a mega, they should've just stuck with this one. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

 **Mew -** Adorable and precious


	2. Generation 2

**Chikorita -** Really cute. This thing was my first Johto starter and second starter overall, so it's quite sentimental to me.

 **Bayleef -** Cute

 **Meganium -** The cutest final stage of a starter evolution family. I wish it was better in battle.

\---------------------------------------------

 **Cyndaquil -** Very cute. Certainly my favorite Johto starter.

 **Quilava -** Really cool

 **Typhlosion -** Great

\-----------------------------------------------

 **Totodile -** Kinda cute

 **Croconaw -** Kinda cool

 **Feraligatr -** Meh

\------------------------------------------------

 **Sentret -** Cute

 **Furret -** Very cute

\------------------------------------------------

 **Hoothoot -** Quite cute

 **Noctowl -** Quite cool

\--------------------------------------------------

 **Ledyba -** Cute

 **Ledian -** Cute. The fact it's completely useless in battle makes me sad.

\---------------------------------------------------

 **Spinarak -** Pretty cute for a spider

 **Ariados -** Quite cool

\----------------------------------------------------

 **Crobat -** Great

\----------------------------------------------------

 **Chinchou -** Cute

 **Lanturn -** Cute

\-----------------------------------------------------

 **Pichu -** Very cute

\------------------------------------------------------

 **Cleffa -** Very cute

\------------------------------------------------------

 **Igglybuff -** Very cute

\--------------------------------------------------------

 **Togepi -** Very cute

 **Togetic -** Very cute

\--------------------------------------------------------

 **Natu -** Cute

 **Xatu -** Cool. I wish it and Natu had better shinies. Maybe a nice shade of purple.... or black. That could look cool

\--------------------------------------------------------

 **Mareep -** Very cute.  ~~Beep beep it's Mareep~~

 **Flaaffy -** Adorable

 **Ampharos -** Incredible

 **Mega Ampharos -** Amazing

\-------------------------------------------------------

 **Bellossom -** Very cute, very pretty

\-------------------------------------------------------

 **Marill -** Cute

 **Azumarill -** Very cute. Amazing shiny.

\-------------------------------------------------------

 **Sudowoodo -** Pretty cool, pretty funny

\--------------------------------------------------------

 **Politoed -** Quite cool. I love its hair

\-------------------------------------------------------

 **Hoppip -** Cute

 **Skiploom -** Cute

 **Jumpluff -** Very cute

\-------------------------------------------------------

 **Aipom -** Great

\------------------------------------------------------

 **Sunkern -** Cute

 **Sunflora -** Cute. I wish it had a better shiny, though. Red would've been a good color, as a reference to rare red sunflowers. 

\------------------------------------------------------

 **Yanma -** Quite cute

\------------------------------------------------------

 **Wooper -** Cute

 **Quagsire -** Cute and funny and precious and I love it

\------------------------------------------------------

 **Espeon -** Great

 **Umbreon -** Great

\-------------------------------------------------------

 **Murkrow -** Meh

\-------------------------------------------------------

 **Slowking -** Kinda nice.  ~~Imagine a Mega Slowking, though~~

**\---------------------------------------------------**

**Misdreavus -** Great

\---------------------------------------------------------

 **Unown -** I see what they were trying to do, it was a cool concept.... such a poor execution, though. At least give this thing more than just Hidden Power.

\----------------------------------------------------------

 **Wobbuffet -** Pretty interesting, pretty funny

\---------------------------------------------------------

 **Girafarig -** Kinda nice

\---------------------------------------------------------

 **Pineco -** Meh

 **Forretress -** Meh

\----------------------------------------------------------

 **Dunsparce -** Strangely endearing... I really like it. It has the ability and movepool to be great in battle, but its stats completely ruin its chances and that makes me sad. This thing deserves an evolution.

\----------------------------------------------------------

 **Gligar -** Quite cute, quite funny

\----------------------------------------------------------

 **Steelix -** Meh

 **Mega Steelix -** Meh

\----------------------------------------------------------

 **Snubbull -** Meh. It has a nice shiny, though

 **Granbull -** Meh

\-----------------------------------------------------------

 **Qwilfish -** It's like this thing is memorable because it's forgettable and that's weird

\------------------------------------------------------------

 **Scizor -** Meh

 **Mega Scizor -** Meh

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 **Shuckle -** Quite cute

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 **Heracross -** Quite cute. Great shiny

\------------------------------------------------------------

 **Sneasel -** Really cool

\-----------------------------------------------------------

 **Teddiursa -** Very cute

 **Ursaring -** Overall meh, but it was the first shiny I ever caught, so it's very sentimental to me.  ~~Ok, the Lake of Rage Gyarados was technically my first shiny, but I don't count that one~~

\------------------------------------------------------------

 **Slugma -** Quite cute

 **Magcargo -** Quite cool 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 **Swinub -** Very cute, especially in Pokemon Go and the anime

 **Piloswine -** Meh

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 **Corsola -** Adorable. Awesome shiny

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 **Remoraid -** Meh

 **Octillery -** Kinda nice

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 **Delibird -** Kinda nice. Deserves an evolution.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 **Mantine -** Quite cute

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 **Skarmory -** Great. I named my pet parakeet after this one. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 **Houndour -** Quite cool

 **Houndoom -** Pretty cool

 **Mega Houndoom -** Pretty cool

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 **Kingdra -** Nice

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 **Phanpy -**  Cute

 **Donphan -** Pretty cool

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 **Porygon2 -** Great. Did nothing wrong

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 **Stantler -** Cool concept, poor design

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 **Smeargle -** Interesting and quite cute. As an artist, I can really appreciate this Pokemon

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 **Tyrogue -** Meh

 **Hitmontop -** Nice combination of cute and cool. I really like it

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 **Smoochum -** Cute

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 **Elekid -** Meh

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 **Magby -** Kinda cute

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 **Miltank -** Kinda cute

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

 **Blissey -** Very cute

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

 **Raikou -** Overall meh, but it has a great shiny

 **Entei -** Quite cool

 **Suicune -** Majestic

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

 **Larvitar -** Quite cute

 **Pupitar -** Meh

 **Tyranitar -** Meh

 **Mega Tyranitar -** Meh

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

 **Lugia -** I hate that it's not a Water type, but it's still pretty cool regardless

 **Ho-oh -** Lovely

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

 **Celebi -** Very cute and precious


	3. Generation 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay! My favorite region!

**Treecko -** Pretty nice

 **Grovyle -** Really cool

 **Sceptile -** Really cool

 **Mega Sceptile -** Really cool

\-------------------------

 **Torchic -** Very cute

 **Combusken -** Great. My favorite middle stage of a starter evolution family

 **Blaziken -** Awesome

 **Mega Blaziken -** Awesome

\---------------------------

 **Mudkip -** Very cute

 **Marshtomp -** Pretty cool

 **Swampert -** Kinda cool

 **Mega Swampert -** Meh

\---------------------------

 **Poochyena -** Quite cute

 **Mightyena -** Quite cool 

\---------------------------

 **Zigzagoon -** Cute

 **Linoone -** Great

\----------------------------

 **Wurmple -** Quite cute

 **Silcoon -** Quite cute

 **Beautifly -** Adorable

 **Cascoon -** Quite cool for a cocoon

 **Dustox -** Quite cool

\------------------------------

 **Lotad -** Quite cute

 **Lombre -** Quite cool

 **Ludicolo -** Funny and cute and great

\--------------------------------

 **Seedot -** Quite cute

 **Nuzleaf -** Quite cool.  ~~Except the... you know whats.... weird me out~~

 **Shiftry -** Meh

\-------------------------------

 **Tailow -** Cute

 **Swellow -** Cool

\--------------------------------

 **Wingull -** Kinda annoying, but kinda nice

 **Pelipper -** Pretty funny, pretty nice

\----------------------------------

 **Ralts -** Very cute

 **Kirlia -** Very cute

 **Gardevoir -** Amazing

 **Mega Gardevoir -** Gorgeous

\---------------------------------

 **Surskit -** Cute

 **Masquerain -** Cute. But I wish it stayed Bug/Water instead of becoming another Bug/Flying type

\---------------------------------------

 **Shroomish -** Kinda nice

 **Breloom -** Great

\--------------------------------------

 **Slakoth -** Cute

 **Vigoroth -** Meh

 **Slaking -** I'm pretty mixed on this one, to be honest.... I guess it's alright?

\----------------------------------------

 **Nincada -** Meh

 **Ninjask -** Great

 **Shedinja -** Interesting

\---------------------------------------

 **Whismur -** Cute

 **Loudred -** Meh

 **Exploud -** Meh

\--------------------------------------

 **Makuhita -** Quite cute

 **Hariyama -** Quite cool

\------------------------------------

 **Azurill -** Very cute

\------------------------------------

 **Nosepass -** Meh

\-------------------------------------

 **Skitty -** Adorable

 **Delcatty -** Lovely

\------------------------------------

 **Sableye -** Cool

 **Mega Sableye -** Quite cool, quite disturbing

\------------------------------------

 **Mawile -** Awesome

 **Mega Mawile -** Awesome

\-----------------------------------

 **Aron -** Quite cute

 **Lairon -** Meh

 **Aggron -** Kinda cool

 **Mega Aggron -** Meh

\-----------------------------------

 **Meditite -** Kinda cute

 **Medicham -** Pretty nice

 **Mega Medicham -** Pretty cool

\-----------------------------------

 **Electrike -** Meh

 **Manectric -** Meh

 **Mega Manectric -** I think this one might be my least favorite Mega... I'm not too fond of it

\-------------------------------------

 **Plusle -** Cute

 **Minun -** Cute

\----------------------------------------

 **Volbeat -** Kinda cute

 **Illumise -** Cute

\----------------------------------------

 **Roselia -** Really cool

\---------------------------------------

 **Gulpin -** Quite cute

 **Swalot -** Quite nice

\--------------------------------------

 **Carvanha -** Meh

 **Sharpedo -** Quite cool

 **Mega Sharpedo -** Meh

\-------------------------------------

 **Wailmer -** Quite cute

 **Wailord -** Pretty cool

\-----------------------------------

 **Numel -** Quite cute

 **Camerupt -** Quite cool

 **Mega Camerupt -** Silly looking, but quite cool

\------------------------------------

 **Spoink -** Adorable

 **Grumpig -** Great

\------------------------------------ 

 **Spinda -** Funny and adorable. I'd happily use one in battle, but it's so useless that Smogon can't even give it a serious analysis. 

\------------------------------------

 **Trapinch -** Quite cute

 **Vibrava -** Meh

 **Flygon -** Amazing. The fact it got super close to getting a Mega only for art-block to ruin it is so disappointing... maybe it'll finally get one in Let's Go

\------------------------------------------

 **Cacnea -** Kinda cute

 **Cacturne -** Kinda cool

\-----------------------------------------

 **Swablu -** Very cute

 **Altaria -** Lovely

 **Mega Altaria -** Amazing

\-----------------------------------------

 **Zangoose -** Meh

\------------------------------------------

 **Seviper -** Meh

\------------------------------------------

 **Solrock -** Kinda nice

 **Lunatone -** Kinda nice. I wish it had a better shiny... Maybe blue as a reference to a blue moon.

\--------------------------------------------

 **Barboach -** Kinda nice

 **Whiscash -** Kinda nice

\-------------------------------------------

 **Corphish -** Quite nice, quite funny

 **Crawdaunt -** Meh

\-------------------------------------------

 **Baltoy -** Quite nice

 **Claydol -** Pretty cool

\-------------------------------------------

 **Lileep -** Strange, but cool

 **Cradily -** Strange, but cool

\-------------------------------------------

 **Anorith -** Meh

 **Armaldo -** Meh

\-------------------------------------------

 **Feebas -** It's just a less amusing version of Magikarp.... so.... meh? I'm mixed on this little guy. Trying to catch one in Platinum certainly doesn't do it any favors, either (keyword: trying).

 **Milotic -** Beautiful. Imagine a Mega Milotic.... that would be a defensive monster and I'd be terrified to face one

\--------------------------------------------

 **Castform -** Cool concept, poor execution. It's pretty cute, though

\------------------------------------------

 **Kecleon -** Kinda nice

\-----------------------------------------

 **Shuppet -** Great

 **Banette -** Perfection

 **Mega Banette -** Still perfect

\-----------------------------------------

 **Duskull -** Kinda nice

 **Dusclops -** Kinda nice

\---------------------------------------

 **Tropius -** Kinda nice

\-------------------------------------

 **Chimecho -** Very cute

\------------------------------------

 **Absol -** Kinda cool

 **Mega Absol -** Kinda cool

\------------------------------------

 **Wynaut -** Kinda cute, kinda funny

\------------------------------------

 **Snorunt -** Really cute

 **Glalie -** Pretty cool

 **Mega Glalie -** Disturbing, but I don't hate it

\-------------------------------------

 **Spheal -** Adorable

 **Sealeo -** Quite cute

 **Walrein -** Kinda cool

\--------------------------------------

 **Clamperl -** Cute

 **Huntail -** Meh

 **Gorebyss -** Pretty

\---------------------------------------

 **Relicanth -** Quite interesting

\---------------------------------------

 **Luvdisc -** Why do I like this thing? It's so boring and useless... but I just can't bring myself to hate this heart-fish...

\------------------------------------------

 **Bagon -** Meh

 **Shelgon -** Meh

 **Salamence -** Meh

 **Mega Salamence -** Salamence did not deserve a Mega, especially not one that looks like a croissant 

\---------------------------------------------

 **Beldum -** Meh

 **Metang -** Meh

 **Metagross -** Kinda cool

 **Mega Metagross -** Metagross didn't need a mega, either, but it's alright

\----------------------------------------------------

 **Regirock -** Meh

 **Regice -** Kinda nice

 **Registeel -** Meh

\-----------------------------------------------------

 **Latias -** Adorable. Amazing shiny

 **Mega Latias -** Disappointing

 **Latios -** Great

 **Mega Latios -** I know they're siblings, but Latias and Latios deserved better than identical Megas... that's just lazy. Make them different colors... give them something so I can easily tell them apart, at least.

\---------------------------------------------------

 **Kyogre -** Pretty cool

 **Mega Kyogre -** Pretty cool

\---------------------------------------------------

 **Groudon -** Kinda cool

 **Mega Groudon -** Kinda cool

\--------------------------------------------------

 **Rayquaza -** Pretty cool

 **Mega Rayquaza -** Really fancy

\-------------------------------------------------

 **Jirachi -** Adorable and sentimental

\-------------------------------------------------

 **Deoxys -** Cool and interesting

 


	4. Generation 4

**Turtwig -** Cute

 **Grotle -** Cool

 **Torterra -** Cool

\-------------------

 **Chimchar -** Adorable and sentimental. This little monkey was my first Pokemon ever, of course I adore it.

 **Monferno -** Awesome

 **Infernape -** Awesome

\--------------------

 **Piplup -** Cute

 **Prinplup -** Kinda cool

 **Empoleon -** Kinda cool

\--------------------

 **Starly -** Super cute. The first Pokemon I ever caught in the wild

 **Staravia -** Great

 **Staraptor -** Awesome

\-------------------

 **Bidoof -** Cute

 **Bibarel -** Sorry, but I'm gonna defend this beaver and all it stands for. Also, am I the only person who likes its shiny? I mean... It doesn't change much, yes, but it's a very noticeable change and it's a nice shade, so.... I like it. 

\---------------------

 **Kricketot -** Quite cute

 **Kricketune -** Quite nice. Awesome cry.

\----------------------

 **Shinx -** Cute

 **Luxio -** Cool

 **Luxray -** Pretty great

\---------------------

 **Budew -** Very cute

 **Roserade -** Amazing

\--------------------

 **Cranidos -** Meh

 **Rampardos -** Meh

\--------------------

 **Shieldon -** Meh

 **Bastiodon -** Meh

\-------------------

 **Burmy -** Meh

 **Wormadam -** Kinda nice

 **Mothim -** Kinda nice

\--------------------

 **Combee -** It's too cute for me to hate....

 **Vespiquen -** But Vespiquen isn't cute at all, so she's easy to hate

\----------------------

 **Pachirisu -** Very cute

\-----------------------

 **Buizel -** Kinda cool

 **Floatzel -** Really cool. Amazing shiny.

\-------------------------

 **Cherubi -** Cute

 **Cherrim -** Very cute

\---------------------------

 **Shellos -** Cute

 **Gastrodon -** Pretty nice

\-------------------------

 **Ambipom -** Great. Its lack of usability in battle makes me sad

\--------------------------

 **Drifloon -** Cute

 **Drifblim -** Great

\--------------------------

 **Buneary -** Very cute

 **Lopunny -** Great

 **Mega Lopunny -** Awesome

\-------------------------

 **Mismagius -** Incredible

\-------------------------

 **Honchkrow -** Kinda cool

\-----------------------

 **Glameow -**  Cute

 **Purugly -** Meh

\-----------------------

 **Chingling -** Very cute

\--------------------- 

 **Stunky -** Meh

 **Skuntank -** Meh

\----------------------

 **Bronzor -** Kinda cute

 **Bronzong -** Kinda interesting, kinda cool

\-----------------------

 **Bonsly -** Kinda cute

\---------------------

 **Mime Jr. -** Cute

\--------------------

 **Happiny -** Very cute

\--------------------

 **Chatot -** Kinda nice. Great shiny

\----------------------

 **Spiritomb -** Cool and interesting

\------------------------

 **Gible -** Entertaining, almost cute

 **Gabite -** Kinda cool

 **Garchomp -** Kinda cool

 **Mega Garchomp -** Ugly

\--------------------------

 **Munchlax -** Cute, entertaining, relatable

\--------------------------

 **Riolu -** Quite cute

 **Lucario -** Alright

 **Mega Lucario -** Kinda cool

\---------------------------

 **Hippopotas -** Quite cute

 **Hippowdon -** Pretty cool

\--------------------------

 **Skorupi -** Quite cute

 **Drapion -** Kinda cool

\-------------------------

 **Croagunk -** Meh

 **Toxicroak -** Meh

\-----------------------

 **Carnivine -** Kinda cool, I guess

\-------------------------

 **Finneon -** Cute

 **Lumineon -** Lovely and underrated and I really wish it was better in battle

\---------------------------

 **Mantyke -** Very cute

\----------------------------

 **Snover -** Quite cute

 **Abomasnow -** Meh

 **Mega Abomasnow -** Meh... kinda ugly, actually...

\-----------------------------

 **Weavile -** Incredible

\-----------------------------

 **Magnezone -** Kinda cool

\----------------------------

 **Lickilicky -** Strange, but I don't hate it

\-------------------------------

 **Rhyperior -** Meh

\-----------------------------

 **Tangrowth -** Kinda nice

\-----------------------------

 **Electivire -** Meh

\-----------------------------

 **Magmortar -** Meh

\------------------------------

 **Togekiss -** Lovely

\-----------------------------

 **Yanmega -** Kinda cool

\-----------------------------

 **Leafeon -** Cute

 **Glaceon -** Pretty 

\-----------------------------

 **Gliscor -** Pretty cool

\-----------------------------

 **Mamoswine -** Kinda cool

\-----------------------------

 **Porygon-Z -** Amazing. Did nothing wrong.

\-----------------------------

 **Gallade -** Pretty cool

 **Mega Gallade -** Pretty cool

\----------------------------

 **Probopass -** Meh

\---------------------------

 **Dusknoir -** Pretty cool

\---------------------------

 **Froslass -** Lovely. Deserves a Mega.

\----------------------------

 **Rotom -** Amazing

\---------------------------

 **Uxie -** Great

 **Mesprit -** Great

 **Azelf -** Great

\--------------------------

 **Dialga -** Cool

 **Palkia -** Cool

\-------------------------

 **Heatran -** Meh

\------------------------

 **Regigigas -** Kinda cool, but its competitive viability being completely ruined by its ability sucks

\---------------------------

 **Giratina -** Great

\------------------------

 **Cresselia -** Lovely

\-----------------------

 **Phione -** Very cute

 **Manaphy -** Very cute

\-----------------------

 **Darkrai -** Pretty great

\------------------------

 **Shaymin -** Adorable

\-----------------------

 **Arceus -** Meh


	5. Generation 5

**Victini -** Very cute

\-----------------

 **Snivy -** Kinda nice

 **Servine -** Kinda nice

 **Serperior -** Pretty cool

\-------------------

 **Tepig -** Quite cute

 **Pignite -** Kinda cool

 **Emboar -** Meh

\-----------------

 **Oshawott -** Quite cute

 **Dewott -** Pretty cool

 **Samurott -** Pretty cool

\-----------------

 **Patrat -** Meh

 **Watchog -** Meh

\-----------------

 **Lillipup -** Cute

 **Herdier -** Meh

 **Stoutland -** Pretty cool

\------------------

 **Purrloin -** Meh

 **Liepard -** Meh

\-----------------

 **Pansage -** Kinda cute

 **Simisage -** Kinda ugly

 **Pansear -** Meh

 **Simisear -** Ugly

 **Panpour -** Quite cute

 **Simipour -** Quite cute

\------------------

 **Munna -** Quite cute

 **Musharna -** Great

\--------------------

 **Pidove -** Kinda cute

 **Tranquill -** Meh

 **Unfezant -** Kinda nice

\-----------------

 **Blitzle -** Kinda cute

 **Zebstrika -** Meh

**\--------------**

**Roggenrola -** Meh

 **Boldore -** Meh

 **Gigalith -** Meh. Has an awesome shiny, though

\---------------

 **Woobat -** Very cute

 **Swoobat -** Very cute. Good sweeper after a few Calm Mind boosts. 

\-----------------

 **Drilbur -** Kinda cute

 **Excadrill -** Kinda cool

\-----------------

 **Audino -** Very cute

 **Mega Audino -** Lovely

\-----------------

 **Timburr -** Meh

 **Gurrdurr -** Ugly

 **Conkeldurr -** Ugly

\---------------

 **Tympole -** Cute

 **Palpitoad -** Kinda nice

 **Seismitoad -** Meh

\--------------

 **Throh -** Lame

 **Sawk -** Lame

\------------

 **Sewaddle -** Very cute

 **Swadloon -** Cute

 **Leavanny -** Lovely

\------------

 **Venipede -** Meh

 **Whirlipede -** Meh

 **Scolipede -** Meh

\---------------

 **Cottonee -** Cute

 **Whimsicott -** Very cute

\---------------

 **Petilil -** Cute

 **Lilligant -** Lovely

\-----------------

 **Basculin -** Meh

\----------------

 **Sandile -** Kinda cute

 **Krokorok -** Meh

 **Krookodile -** Meh

\---------------

 **Darumaka -** Cute

 **Darmanitan -** Kinda cool

\---------------

 **Maractus -** Really cute. Wish it was competitively viable

\----------------

 **Dwebble -** Meh

 **Crustle -** Meh

\---------------

 **Scraggy -** Meh

 **Scrafty -** Meh

\----------------

 **Sigilyph -** Intriguing

\-----------------

 **Yamask -** Cute and sad

 **Cofagrigus -** Cool

\-----------------

 **Tirtouga -** Meh

 **Carracosta -** Meh

\------------------

 **Archen -** Kinda nice

 **Archeops -** Kinda cool. If it didn't have such an awful ability, I'd be happy to use one competitively. 

\-------------------------

 **Trubbish -** Cute

 **Garbodor -** I don't get why this thing has so much hate. Yeah, it's ugly, but it's supposed to be ugly, it's a trash-bag. It's pretty good in the NU tier, too. Is it because it's a trash-bag? That's shallow. Bottom line is that I'm gonna defend this literal pile of garbage. 

\-------------------------

 **Zorua -** Cute

 **Zoroark -** Wasn't Zoroark this generations attempt to piggy-back off of Lucario's popularity? Well, I think Zoroark is infinitely more interesting. Cool origin, cool design, cool shiny, cool everything.

\-------------------------

 **Minccino -** Cute

 **Cinccino -** Adorable

\----------------------

 **Gothita -** Cute

 **Gothorita -** Kinda cute

 **Gothitelle -** Great

\--------------------

 **Solosis -** Cute

 **Duosion -** Cute

 **Reuniclus -** Cute

\-------------------

 **Ducklett -** Kinda cute

 **Swanna -** Kinda nice

\------------------

 **Vanillite -** Adorable

 **Vanillish -** Cute

 **Vanilluxe -** Very cute and doesn't deserve the hate. How can you not like this precious ice cream baby? ;_;

\--------------------

 **Deerling -** Quite cute

 **Sawsbuck -** Kinda nice

\--------------------

 **Emolga -** Cute

\--------------------

 **Karrablast -** Meh

 **Escavalier -** Kinda cool

\---------------------

 **Foongus -** Cute

 **Amoonguss -** Kinda cool

\---------------------

 **Frillish -** Cute

 **Jellicent -** Kinda cool, pretty interesting

\----------------------

 **Alomomola -** Quite cute

\-----------------------

 **Joltik -** Cute

 **Galvantula -** Great

\---------------------

 **Ferroseed -** Meh

 **Ferrothorn -** Meh. I do plan to use one competitively since it's such a great tank, maybe that'll make me like it more

\--------------------

 **Klink -** Boring

 **Klang -** Kind boring

 **Klinklang -** Boring name, but pretty cool overall

\--------------------

 **Tynamo -** Cute

 **Eelektrik -** Weird and scary, but kinda cool

 **Eelektross -** Kinda cool, but scary

\--------------------

 **Elgyem -** Meh

 **Beheeyem -** Uhhh... I'm mixed on this one

\-------------------

 **Litwick -** Adorable

 **Lampent -** Cool

 **Chandelure -** Amazing

\--------------------

 **Axew -** Cute

 **Fraxure -** Cool

 **Haxorus -** Cool

\------------------

 **Cubchoo -** Very cute

 **Beartic -** Kinda cool

\-----------------

 **Cryogonal -** Very strange

\------------------

 **Shelmet -** Weird

 **Accelgor -** Kinda cool. ~~I've always wondered why the Karrablast line isn't next to the Shelmet line in the Dex~~

\-------------------

 **Stunfisk -** Amusing

\--------------------

 **Mienfoo -** Kinda cute

 **Mienshao -** Pretty nice

\-------------------

 **Druddigon -** Meh

\-----------------

 **Golett -** Meh

 **Golurk -** Meh

\---------------

 **Pawniard -** Meh

 **Bisharp -** Kinda cool

\--------------

 **Bouffalant -** Kinda lame

\---------------

 **Rufflet -** Kinda cute

 **Braviary -** Kinda cool

\---------------

 **Vullaby -** Meh

 **Mandibuzz -** Kinda cool

\---------------

 **Heatmor -** Kinda fogettable

\----------------

 **Durant -** Kinda interesting

\----------------

 **Deino -** Kinda cute

 **Zweilous -** Kinda cool

 **Hydreigon -** Really cool

\-----------------

 **Larvesta -** Meh

 **Volcarona -** Pretty nice

\---------------

 **Cobalion -** Meh

 **Terrakion -** Meh

 **Virizion -** Kinda nice

\----------------

 **Tornadus -** Meh

 **Thundurus -** Meh

\----------------

 **Reshiram -** Meh

 **Zekrom -** Meh

\----------------

 **Landorus -** Meh

\----------------

 **Kyurem -** Interesting

\----------------

 **Keldeo -** Great

\----------------

 **Meloetta -** Awesome

\---------------

 **Genesect -** Interesting


	6. Generation 6

**Chespin -** Very cute

 **Quilladin -** Cute

 **Chesnaught -** Pretty cool

\------------------

 **Fennekin -** Cute

 **Braixen -** Really cool

 **Delphox -** Pretty cool

\----------------

 **Froakie -** Cute

 **Frogadier -** Meh

 **Greninja -** Really cool. I can see why everyone loves it.

\----------------

 **Bunnelby -** Kinda cute

 **Diggersby -** Really ugly

\----------------

 **Fletchling -** Cute

 **Fletchinder -** Cool

 **Talonflame -** Awesome

\------------------

 **Scatterbug -** Cute

 **Spewpa -** Cute

 **Vivillon -** Interesting and adorable

\-------------------

 **Litleo -** Cute

 **Pyroar -** Kinda cool

\------------------

 **Flabebe -** Adorable

 **Floette -** Adorable

 **Florges -** Gorgeous. But seriously, why isn't this a Fairy/Grass line? There is absolutely no reason for them to lack the Grass typing at all.

\----------------

 **Skiddo -** Very cute

 **Gogoat -** Kinda cool

\----------------

 **Pancham -** Kinda cute

 **Pangoro -** Kinda cool

\----------------

 **Furfrou -** Kinda nice

\---------------

 **Espurr -** Cute and creepy

 **Meowstic -** Great

\---------------

 **Honedge -** Nice

 **Doublade -** Kinda nice

 **Aegislash -** Awesome

\---------------

 **Spritzee -** Very cute

 **Aromatisse -** I don't understand why people hate it. It's a plague doctor combined with a dancer... so what? Interesting combination played in an interesting way, not to mention it's really cute and fluffy.  ~~The only problem I have with it is its... for lack of a better term.... butt.~~

\-----------------

 **Swirlix -** Adorable

 **Slurpuff -** Adorable little marshmallow puppy and I love it.

\------------------

 **Inkay -** Cute

 **Malamar -** Pretty cool, pretty interesting

\-----------------

 **Binacle -** Stupid

 **Barbaracle -** Is it more stupid or is it less stupid? I don't know, but I do know it's stupid either way

\------------------

 **Skrelp -** Meh

 **Dragalge -** Kinda cool

\------------------

 **Clauncher -** Meh

 **Clawitzer -** Kinda cool

\------------------

 **Helioptile -** Very cute

 **Heliolisk -** Great

\-----------------

 **Tyrunt -** Kinda cute, in an odd way

 **Tyrantrum -** Kinda cool

\------------------

 **Amaura -** Very cute

 **Aurorus -** Lovely

\----------------

 **Sylveon -** Adorable

\----------------

 **Hawlucha -** Really cool. Amazing shiny.

\-----------------

 **Dedenne -** Very cute

\-----------------

 **Carbink -** Quite cute

\-----------------

 **Goomy -** Very cute

 **Sliggoo -** Very cute

 **Goodra -** Super cute

\-----------------

 **Klefki -** Kinda cute

\----------------

 **Phantump -** Cute and precious

 **Trevenant -** Really scary and really cool

\----------------

 **Pumpkaboo -** Cute

 **Gourgeist -** Very creepy and very cute

\------------------

 **Bergmite -** Kinda cute

 **Avalugg -** Meh

\-------------------

 **Noibat -** Cute

 **Noivern -** I don't know for certain why I don't like it that much, but I don't

\--------------------

 **Xerneas -** Majestic

 **Yveltal -** Scary, really cool

\--------------------

 **Zygarde -** Interesting.  ~~And it needs to do its job~~

\---------------------

 **Diancie -** Adorable and amazing

 **Mega Diancie -** Gorgeous

\--------------------

 **Hoopa -** Awesome

\------------------

 **Volcanion -** ****Really cool

 


	7. Generation 7

**Rowlet -** Adorable

 **Dartrix -** Really cool

 **Decidueye -** Awesome

\------------------

 **Litten -** Great

 **Torracat -** Great

 **Incineroar -** Kinda cool

\----------------

 **Popplio -** Adorable. Seriously, how did anyone manage to hate this seal baby at all?

 **Brionne -** Adorable

 **Primarina -** Beautiful

\---------------

 **Pikipek -** Cute

 **Trumbeak -** Nice

 **Toucannon -** Cool

\--------------

 **Yungoos -** Meh

 **Gumshoos -** Meh

\---------------

 **Grubbin -** Meh

 **Charjabug -** Funny

 **Vikavolt -** Kinda cool

\---------------

 **Crabrawler -** Meh

 **Crabominable -** Dumb and ugly

\----------------

 **Oricorio -** Amazing

\-----------------

 **Cutiefly -** It's in the name

 **Ribombee -** Adorable and precious

\-------------------

 **Rockruff -** Very cute

 **Lycanroc -**  Great

\-----------------

 **Wishiwashi -**  Solo form? Cute. Schooling form? Really cool

\------------------

 **Mareanie -**  Cool

 **Toxapex -**  Cool

\-----------------

 **Mudbray -**  Cute

 **Mudsdale -** Kinda cool

\------------------

 **Dewpider -** Kinda cute

 **Araquanid -** Really cool

\------------------

 **Fomantis -** Cute

 **Lurantis -** Amazing

\------------------

 **Morelull -** Cute

 **Shiinotic -** Very cute, creepy

\-------------------

 **Salandit -** Kinda cool

 **Salazzle -** Strange and kinda cool

\-------------------

 **Stufful -** Very cute

 **Bewear -** Great

\-------------------

 **Bounsweet -** Very cute

 **Steenee -** Very cute

 **Tsareena -** Pretty cool

\-------------------

 **Oranguru -** Pretty cool

\------------------

 **Passimian -** Pretty cool

\-------------------

 **Wimpod -** Kinda cute, oddly

 **Golisopod -** Kinda ugly

\-------------------

 **Sandygast -** Pretty cool

 **Palossand -** Kinda cool

\------------------

 **Pyukumuku -** Super cute

\------------------

 **Type: Null -** Interesting

 **Silvally -** Interesting, very cool

\------------------

 **Minior -** Super cute

\------------------

 **Komala -** Kinda cute, but seriously confusing

\-------------------

 **Turtonator -** Meh

\-------------------

 **Togedemaru -** Adorable

\--------------------

 **Mimikyu -** Awesome

\---------------------

 **Bruxish -** Meh... it's on thin ice, though

\--------------------

 **Drampa -** Kinda cool. ~~I really like how it burns bullies homes down.~~

\--------------------

 **Dhelmise -**  Strange

\--------------------

 **Jangmo-o -** Kinda cute, I guess

 **Hakamo-** **o -** Meh

 **Kommo-o -** Meh

\------------------

 **Tapu Koko -** Great

 **Tapu Lele -** Adorable

 **Tapu Bulu -** Kinda cool

 **Tapu Fini -** Great

\------------------

 **Cosmog -** Adorable

 **Cosmoem -** Nice

 **Solgaleo -** Cool

 **Lunala -** Elegant

\-----------------

 **Nihilego -** Great

 **Buzzwole -** Meh

 **Pheromosa -** Prettiest cockroach ever

 **Xurkitree -** Great, really funny

 **Celesteela -** Interesting

 **Kartana -** Kinda cool

**Guzzlord -** My brain has a hard time comprehending this thing. It’s just so strange... (Also it’s stats are super disappointing for something that looks like it would be amazing in battle)

\-------------------

**Necrozma -** The poor thing is in such pain and always will be due to the selfish acts of humans and I feel so bad for it.

\------------------

**Magearna -**  Adorable

\------------------

 **Marshadow -** Awesome

\-----------------

 **Poipole -** Great

 **Naganadel -** Interesting and very freaky

\----------------

 **Stakataka -** Kinda cool

 **Blacephalon -** Awesome

\-------------------

 **Zeraora -** It looks cool, but it's too early to form a solid opinion


	8. Top 10 Favorite Pokemon

**10\. Spinda**

_Design:_ Adorable perpetually dizzy panda-rabbit. Looks like a huggable stuffed animal that squeaks when squeezed. Amusing staggering and nice cry.

 _Competitive Viability:_ Poor thing is so useless in battle that Smogon can't even give it a serious review. Decent abilities and a decent movepool don't matter at all if the stats are abysmal. 

 _Memory:_ Catching a completely random shiny Spinda right outside of Lavaridge Town is what inspired me to become a shiny hunter.

 _Origin:_ It's a panda-rabbit. What more is there to say?

 

**9\. Mismagius**

_Design:_ Perfect combination of creepy and elegant, just like a ghost witch should be. It's penchant for laying curses on others, chanting incantations, and messing with dreams all make it very interesting. It also has a really great cry.

 _Competitive Viability:_ Very good in the NU tier, effective spinblocker with a great movepool. It's mostly held back by its poor bulk.

 _Origin:_ It's based on witches, mages, and banshees. I love the supernatural, so Mismagius earns massive points all across the board. 

 

**8\. Mawile**

_Design:_ Very cute with a certain creepiness to it (probably because of that massive head-jaw). I really enjoy consummate liar characters, so there's no way I can't love the Deceiver Pokemon

 _Competitive Viability:_ Amazing wallbreaker and offensive threat. Great ability and solid typing, but bad speed and HP.

 _Memory:_ Not actually a memory, but I have a Mawile plush with magnetic hands that I really love.

 _Origin:_ It's based on the Futakuchi-Onna, a Japanese Yokai that looks like a woman, but with a mouth in the back of her head. I'm especially fond of Japanese Urban legends, so Pokemon based on those are automatically great to me.

 

**7\. Porygon-Z**

_Design:_ Looks pretty good for something so poorly programmed. An incompetent engineer causing it to go crazy is just really amusing to me for some reason. I really love birds, and I'm someone who spends most time on a computer, so I appreciate this cyber bird.

 _Competitive Viability:_ Awesome in UU and can fill multiple roles. Great stats, great ability, and great movepool. The bad thing is that it's pretty frail.

 _Origin:_ A bird made with 3D computer graphics, which, as I mentioned before, I appreciate. Evolution causing it to be infected by a virus is pretty interesting as well.

 

**6\. Rotom**

_Design:_ Simple and cute, all of its forms look great. The entire motif is pretty simple, but works very well.

 _Competitive Viability:_ Fantastic typing and great ability, can fill multiple roles, has a nice movepool.

 _Memory:_ A very fantastic member of my Platinum team, the first (and only) to reach LV. 100

 _Origin:_ Poltergeists, ball lightning, gremlins, and magic smoke. All very interesting things, and the combination is done very well. (Yeah, Rotom is slightly based on a gremlin, according to Bulbapedia.)

 

**5\. Jirachi**

_Design:_ Looks super adorable and huggable, like the softest Steel-type ever. I have no explanation, I just love this Pokemon's concept and design and everything.

 _Competitive Viability:_ Good bulk, great typing and utility, good offensively. Vulnerable to common types and has only average speed. 

 _Memory:_ Ok, ok, this is a story, and the biggest reason I love Jirachi so much. I was really young, like around 9-12 possibly, alright? So, back then, my grandma was part of a bowling team, and she'd have to take me with her if mom had work that day, which was very often. I'd just sit at one of the tables nearby and play Platinum. I don't remember the details, as it was such a long time ago, but I met this boy who also played Platinum. He claimed he caught a Jirachi in the underground, I was skeptical, but he was insistent, so I believed it. Yeah, I know that's not true, but I was a dumb little kid, y'know? For some reason, I have no clue why, he offered to trade me Jirachi, and there was no way I wouldn't accept that offer. I can't say with 100% certainty, but I believe I gave him Palkia in exchange. So, that's the story of how I got my first ever Mythical. 

Origin:It's based on shooting stars, genies, and Tanabata, a Japanese festival where people write wishes on little strips of paper. I've always been super interested in Japanese culture and going there one day is one of my life's goals, so that part of its origins are very intriguing to me. ~~I also like that it's not an asshole like most genies.~~

 

  **4\. Ribombee**

 _Design:_ Look at it! Try to claim it's not adorable, it's not possible, this thing is the cutest bug ever. It gives people tasty and healthy snacks that double as medicine and that is so kind! Nicest bug! I love Ribombee.

 _Competitive Viability:_ Well, first of all, it's one of the fastest Alola Pokemon. Great special attack and wide support movepool, but is frail and has a poor typing. 

 _Memory:_ A member of my Moon team.

 _Origin:_ It's a bee-fly mixed with a fairy. Simple, but adorable.

 

**3\. Gardevoir**

_Design:_ Absolutely lovely, yet also quite simple. It's such a protective and caring Pokemon and I love and appreciate it.

 _Competitive Viability:_ High special attack and good typing, nice offensive and support moves, and a handy ability. Bad defense, and bad speed when not boosted. 

 _Memory:_ A member of my Alpha Sapphire team. I also once got a shiny Ralts very quickly, which is now a Gardevoir.

 _Origin:_ Principal dancers, guardian angels, Anesama Ningyou, and possibly ghosts who refuse to leave the physical world. All intriguing things and a well-executed combination. 

 

**2\. Weavile**

_Design:_ Looks both cute and mischievous, just as it should. A very devious and intelligent Pokemon that communicates by carving messages into trees, which I like a lot, even though I'm not entirely sure why. 

 _Competitive Viability:_ Great speed, power, and offensive typing. Poor movepool, but it works effectively anyway. It's typing is defensively poor and it seriously lacks bulk. I do have Weavile on one of my Showdown teams and it's been pretty great.

 _Memory:_ Weavile is the Pokemon I always use for Alpha Sapphire shiny hunting, because of False Swipe and high speed. It's also my main in Pokken Tournament, also due to its high speed. 

 _Origin:_ Kamaitachi, a Yokai that looks like a weasel with sickles for hands that cut people in cold weather. First of all, a sickle-weasel is super hardcore and awesome, and second of all, it's a yokai, which I mentioned I love. Its design takes inspiration from Egyptian fashion, which is pretty funny for such a tough Pokemon.

 

** Honorable Mentions **

_Raichu -_ Its regular form is super cute, and its Alolan form is absolutely adorable. As much as I like Pikachu, I've always preferred Raichu over it. Pretty good in PU (Yeah, PU is the lowest tier, but still....) 

 _Roserade -_ Looks both powerful and lovely, and is great in the RU tier. Being based on a Masquerade dancer certainly makes it much more interesting to me, as I've always found Masquerade balls super intriguing. It's also based on Hellebores, which can look very similar to roses, adding on to its deceptive theme. 

 _Vaporeon -_ Like with Jirachi, my love for Vaporeon may be mostly nostalgic, as it was great during my Platinum run-through ~~and one of the first (if not THE first) to reach LV. 100.~~ That Vaporeon is proof HM slaves can be effective... at least in the main series games, anyways. It's very viable in battle and has a simple but cute design.  **Update: Turns out Vaporeon is level 95, not level 100.**

 

**1\. Banette**

_Design:_ Simple but effective, very creepy with a certain minor cuteness to it, befitting of a possessed doll. Looks huggable, but also like it would hurt you if you did hug it. Its vengeful nature is understandable, as anyone would be pissed if they were tossed away like that. 

 _Competitive Viability:_ Regular Banette isn't that great, but Mega Banette does very well in RU. Effective niche, stops stall teams, and entry hazards from being cleared. It mostly only does one thing, but it does that one thing very well. Its moves lack power and it lacks any boosting moves. Lackluster bulk and bad recovery. 

 _Memory:_ I don't have any memories of Banette, but I'm gonna transfer a Shuppet on my Let's Go team when those games come out and make some memories.

 _Origin:_ It's based on a Voodoo doll, Tsukumogami, and Mottainai. Voodoo dolls + Japanese culture = automatic win.

 

 

 

 


	9. Top 10 Least Favorite Pokemon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not gonna be very descriptive, as I'm just indifferent to most of these Pokemon.

 

**10\. Mr. Mime**

Now, I love clowns and mimes, I actually have no clue how anyone could be scared of them.... then I look at this thing and automatically understand. Its Red/Blue sprite and especially its 3D model creep the absolute crap out of me.

I have no problems with green shinies, either, but it just doesn't work for something that's supposed to be a mime. It should be black and white, or black and gray. 

Mr. Mime is low on the list thanks to its role in the anime.

 

**9\. Vespiquen**

She's a bee, and it's no secret that I despise those little hell-insects. But this one is low on the list because she's not really scary looking, and Combee is very cute. I don't pay all that much attention to her, really.

 

**8\. Simisear**

In terms of which Fire-Monkey is better, Simisear seriously loses to Infernape on every level. I get what they were going for with the hair and white fluff on its shoulders, but it all just looks out of place.

It's certainly the worst of the elemental monkeys, completely lacking Simipour's cuteness and Simisage's somewhat tough look. I have absolutely no memories involving this thing at all, probably because it's very outclassed. 

Its shiny is really bad, too. It should be gray, like smoke. 

 

**7\. Bruxish**

Starting with the obvious: those disturbing, big lips have absolutely no place on a fish. Its colors don't mix well together and I have no clue where the main focus point of this Pokemon's design is supposed to be... the lips? There's also the problem of it being very rare, making it an annoyance. But its skill in battle and its shiny reminding me of Christmas prevents me from really hating this Pokemon.

 

**6\. Crabrawler**

It's ugly, hard to find (at least in my experiences), has a bad shiny, and is generally unappealing. It's not cute like Krabby or amusing like Corphish. 

 

**5\. Gumshoos**

The Trump jokes certainly don't do this thing any favors. It's ugly, unappealing, and doesn't do anything really interesting.

Its shiny isn't even that good either. Pink and brown aren't a good combination, and it's not exactly fitting for a Pokemon that's supposed to be a detective.

 

**4\. Gurdurr/Conkeldurr**

These two are sharing a spot because I dislike them for the same reasons and they're part of the same family.

The worst thing about them is undoubtably their designs. Those clown noses do not fit what are supposed to be tough guy construction workers at all. But my main problem is those veins. Yeah, it's probably supposed to make them look muscular, but no other Fighting type has them, and they're disturbing. Gurdurr's head looks like curly hair (which normally wouldn't be a problem, but it doesn't look good here at all) and Conkeldurr has a beard, which are also problems. 

Their level-up movepool is pretty crap, too... or maybe it's not, I don't know the standards of movepools.

But Conkeldurr is good at battling, so I'll give it that.

 

**3\. Throh/Sawk**

I'm also putting these two in the same spot, since they're just way too similar.

I don't mind human-looking Pokemon, as long as they don't look too human. These two look way too human. The obvious problem is that they're wearing clothes, and they're not even a part of their bodies, as Throh makes it from vines, and Sawk and Throh tighten their belts before a battle. Yeah, Machoke and Machamp wear belts, but they still have appeal, unlike these two.

Other than height and color, there is absolutely nothing to set these two apart from each other. 

 

**2\. Crabominable**

This thing takes all of Crabrawler's problems and amplifies them, then gets its own problems for good measure.

It has one of the dopiest faces imaginable, and it's not cute dopey like Slowpoke and Slowbro, it's very much ugly dopey. It has hair, and it's not even a matching color. This thing is just not pleasant to look at in the slightest. 

Then there's the whole "only evolves at Mt. Lanakila" thing, which would be fine it Mt. Lanakila wasn't literally the last place you visit during the main story. 

It has a pretty lackluster type combo as well, giving it weaknesses to quite a few common types. The fact it has no immunities doesn't really help, but that's the one thing I can overlook.

It also has a bad shiny, as well. 

 

**1\. Beedrill**

I already gave the reason away in Vespiquen's entry, but I'll say it again..... It's a bee. Unlike Vespiquen, Beedrill has absolutely nothing going for it. Its pre-evolutions are only decent, its design and aggressive behavior are both terrifying, and it sucks in battle without Mega Evolving. 

Its Mega Evolution is even scarier, as it gets more spears... seeing a Beedrill at all would be terrifying, but this is something out of my most horrible of nightmares. 

But it more closely resembles the Asian Giant Hornet, one of the most dangerous bugs out there, much worse than a bee in comparison. 

Just.... this thing is so much NOPE in one package. It is mostly my least favorite because of my unending hatred for bees? Yes. 

 


	10. Top 10 Favorite Normal Types

**10\. Porygon**

\- Interesting design

\- Great origins and behavior 

\- Great shiny

\- Did nothing wrong

 

**9\. Wigglytuff**

\- Adorable, super squishy and huggable

\- Really funny in Mystery Dungeon (as far as my memory serves, anyway...)

\- Balloons are great, rabbits are great, and Wigglytuff is both of those things, therefore Wigglytuff is great

\- Its shiny doesn't look too bad, either

 

**8\. Swellow**

\- Bird

\- Member of my Alpha Sapphire team

\- Very sleek, cool design

\- Its shiny is one of the relatively few to appear in the anime

\- It shiny is nice, too

\- Good ability

 

**7\. Cinccino**

\- I adore chinchillas, I've wanted one for years.

\- Super adorable and fluffy and huggable

\- Sweet in Refresh

\- I've been using one to train weak Pokemon on Mt. Lanakila for the sake of completing the Dex

 

**6\. Staraptor**

\- Bird

\- Starly was the first Pokemon I ever caught in the wild, and Staraptor was an outstanding member of my Platinum team 

\- Only Flying type that learns Close Combat, a great move

\- Awesome design

 

**5\. Delcatty**

\- Cat

\- Member of my Alpha Sapphire team

\- Very sweet and peaceful

\- Nice shiny

\- Very pretty

 

**4\. Meloetta**

\- As someone who loves to sing and dance, I can appreciate this Mythical

\- Adorable in both forms

\- Great signature move

\- Super cool in the anime

\- I especially love its hair

\- Nice origins

\- Great RU sweeper

 

**3\. Lopunny**

\- Beautiful 

\- Member of my Ultra Moon Team

\- Rabbits are awesome

\- Great Mega

\- Fluffy ears

\- Good shiny

 

**2\. Spinda**

I talked about Spinda in more depth in  _Top 10 Favorite Pokemon_

\- Panda rabbit

\- Adorable, looks very huggable

\- Amusing

\- Good shiny

 

**1\. Porygon-Z**

I also talked about Porygon-Z in more depth in  _Top 10 Favorite Pokemon_

\- Cyber-bird and I appreciate that

\- Great design

\- Great shiny

\- Did nothing wrong 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bewear was originally on this list, but that's because I forgot Meloetta is a Normal type in both of its forms. So, I guess Bewear could be considered an honorable mention now.


	11. Top 10 Favorite Fire Types

** 10\. Combusken **

\- May’s Torchic evolving into Combusken was awesome

\- I don’t have too many reasons for liking this thing, it just appeals to me, I guess

 

**9\. Torchic**

**** \- Emerald and Alpha Sapphire starter

\- Super cute

\- Gives the warmest hugs

\- Nice shiny

\- Its gender difference is literally one pixel and that’s hilarious

\- Its beta design isn’t too bad, either

 

**8\. Talonflame**

\- Bird

\- Member of my X team

\- Great in the anime

\- Looks super tough and is super tough

\- Highest base speed stat of all Fire types

 

**7\. Ninetales**

\- Lovely, elegant design

\- Interesting origins

\- Great shiny

\- Super intelligent and vengeful 

 

**6\. Victini**

**** \- Super cute

\- Cute, interesting origins

\- Awesome in the movies

\- Great ability

\- Great signature moves

 

**5\. Flareon**

**** \- Cute and fluffy

\- Partial inspiration for a character of mine, to be honest

\- Would be amazing to have around on cold days

 

**4\. Blacephalon**

**** \- Amusing

\- Silly design

\- Blows up its own head then regrows it. 

\- Great in OU

\- Its signature move is called Mind Blown. This thing will blow your mind by blowing its own mind, and that's awesome

\- You cannot say its show-off battle with Xurkitree in the anime wasn't impressive.

 

**3\. Blaziken**

\- Chicken

\- Great design

\- Great Mega Evolution

\- One of the few non-legendaries to be in Uber

 

**2\. Infernape**

\- Monkey 

\- Awesome design

\- Chimchar was my first Pokemon 

\- Good in UU

\- Interesting origins

 

**1\. Chandelure**

\- Very scary in Pokken Tournament

\- Great cry

\- Fancy design

\- Awesome shiny

\- Creepy

\- Good in UU

 


	12. Top 10 Favorite Fighting Types

**10\. Gallade**

\- Very sleek, cool design

\- Solid OU Wallbreaker

\- Great Mega

\- Did the final battle with Wally make me like it more? Yes, absolutely.

 

**9\. Stufful**

\- Adorable

\- It has a tag on its butt and that's hilarious

\- Flails around when hugged without permission and that's so relatable

\- Great shiny

 

**8\. Pheromosa**

\- Prettiest cockroach ever

\- Ultra Moon False Swiper 

\- Nice shiny

\- Great in Ubers

 

**7\. Chesnaught**

\- My X starter

\- Nice design

\- Great shiny

\- Its Tackle can flip a 50-ton truck and I wanna see that

\- Also, while we're on the subject of the Chespin line, am I the only one who likes Quilladin? It's adorable.

 

**6\. Combusken**

\- Explained in  _Top 10 Favorite Fire Types_

 

**5\. Marshadow**

\- How could I not appreciate the only Fighting/Ghost type?

\- It's super shy and super cute

\- Shadow boxer + Nightwatcher? Awesome. 

\- Awesome signature Z-Move

 

**4\. Bewear**

\- Member of my Moon team

\- Super entertaining in the anime

\- Great shiny

\- Its hugs literally kill people. Its affection actually ends people's lives. Can you believe that?

\- Great typing and Attack stat

**3\. Blaziken**

_\- Explained in Top 10 Favorite Fire Types_

 

**2\. Breloom**

\- Stretchy arms

\- Great design

\- Nice shiny. I named mine Pizza.

\- Mushroom-Kangaroo-Dinosaur. Try to call that not awesome.

\- Decent in UUBL

 

**1\. Infernape**

-  _Explained in Top 10 Favorite Fire Types_

 

 


	13. Top 10 Favorite Water Types

**10\. Lanturn**

- Anger Fish are normally ugly and scary, but this one is super cute and has a great smile.

\- Nice typing

\- Looks squishy

\- Good in PU 

 

**9\. Popplio**

\- Popplio Defense Squad is what made me decide to pick it as my starter.

\- Adorable clown-seal

\- Super great in the anime

\- Makes bubbles with its nose and that's great

 

**8\. Mantine**

\- I've run into a few shinies in Alpha Sapphire. It's a nice shiny.

\- A silly-looking creature made cute by Game Freak.

\- Unique evolution method, even if a little out-dated. 

\- Mantine Surf is fun

\- Good in UU

 

**7\. Spheal**

\- Most adorable seal ever.

\- It's so round and small and has an awesome smile

\- I wanna hug it

\- It moves by rolling everywhere and is super cheerful

\- Claps for food and that's very relatable

\- Awesome shiny. I spent weeks hunting one, I finally found one while shopping and nearly screamed in public.

 

**6\. Corsola**

\- Adorable

\- Amazing shiny

\- Large movepool and great ability

\- Vastly superior coral Pokemon

 

**5\. Primarina**

\- Absolutely beautiful

\- Great signature move and Z-Move

\- Its voice is instrumental in its battle strategy and I love that

\- Fights with explosive bubbles 

\- Nice shiny

\- Highest Special Attack and Special Defense of all starter Pokemon

\- Sea lion + Mermaid + Siren + Selkie = sign me up

 

**4\. Azumarill**

\- Adorable water rabbit

\- Rescues drowning Pokemon

\- One of my favorite shinies

\- Excellent typing and ability

 

**3\. Manaphy**

\- Adorable

\- Great movie

\- I spent years wanting one before the Gen 6 giveaway

\- Can bond with any Pokemon

\- Shiny Manaphy is the hardest shiny to obtain

\- Powerful wallbreaker

\- My Manaphy plush is one of my favorite

 

**2\. Ludicolo**

\- Member of my Alpha Sapphire team

\- Great typing

\- Bulky Water type

\- Hilarious design

\- Festive music makes it more powerful 

\- Nice shiny

\- Great PU sweeper

 

**1\. Vaporeon**

\- Member of my Platinum team. One of the first to reach level 100.

- Bulky Water type

\- Adorable 

\- Camouflages itself in water

\- Nice shiny

\- Cat-Dog-Fish-Mermaid thing?? I'm not sure what it is, but it's awesome

\- Nice support movepool

 

 

 


	14. Top 10 Favorite Flying Types

**10\. Jumpluff**

\- I love dandelions

\- Adorable

\- Super round and squishy-looking

\- Looks like it would squeak if you poked it

\- One of my favorite shinies

 

**9\. Crobat**

\- Cool design

\- Brings justice to Zubat and Golbat

\- Brock's Crobat was pretty cool

\- Crobat has a great shiny. You can't convince me otherwise.

\- Effective in UU

 

**8\. Swellow**

-  _Explained in Top 10 Favorite Normal Types_

 

**7\. Togekiss**

\- Beautiful

\- Dawn's Togekiss was great

\- It showers kindness on others and is super sweet

\- Nice movepool

\- Bird fairy

\- Good in UU

 

**6\. Staraptor**

-  _Explained in Top 10 Favorite Normal Types_

 

**5\. Altaria**

\- Adorable 

\- Fluffiest thing ever

\- Very sociable and affectionate

\- Great singing

\- Amazing shiny 

\- Solid in UU (Well... in its Mega form, anyway)

 

**4\. Vivillon**

\- Member of my X team

\- All of its patterns are awesome

\- The whole concept is super cool

\- Just adorable across the board

\- Remember the 666 memes? Those were good. 

\- The blocky design of the patterns was based on pixel art and that's great

\- Great NU set-up sweeper

 

**3\. Oricorio**

\- All of its forms are super adorable

\- I wanted to be a cheerleader when I was a little kid, so Pom-Pom is my favorite

\- Member of my Ultra Moon team (Yes, it was usually in Pom-Pom Style, but I do remember using Baile Style for the Totem Lurantis battle)

\- Each style has a unique personality and that's great

\- 4 nice shinies

\- Based on different styles of dance

\- Great in PU

 

**2\. Swoobat**

\- Adorable

\- Can totally sweep with a few Calm Mind boosts. I had so much fun when I did this in Showdown you have no idea. 

\- Pig-bat

\- Hangs from its tail

\- One of my favorite shinies 

 

**1\. Beautifly**

\- Lovely

\- Butterflies are awesome

\- Member of my Alpha Sapphire team. I think I evolved 2-3 Wurmples to get one.

\- Nice shiny

\- Great in the anime

\- Cute, but deadly


	15. Top 10 Favorite Grass Types

**10\. Shaymin**

\- Adorable 

\- Amazing movie

\- Great shiny

\- [It's a walking pun](https://img.memecdn.com/pokemon-tumblr-adventures-20_o_4403119.jpg)

\- Smallest Mythical Pokemon

 

**9\. Gourgeist**

\- Great in the anime

- Design is both cute and creepy, as a Jack-O-Lantern should be

\- Its size mechanic is interesting

\- Its singing curses people

\- Nice shiny

\- I love Halloween, therefore I love Gourgeist

 

**8\. Lurantis**

\- Member of my Moon team

\- Fomantis was my first successful S.O.S hunt, and now it's a lovely Lurantis

\- Super cute and elegant

\- Acts like a Bug Type

\- The Orchid Mantis and Orchid flower are both lovely

 

**7\. Breloom**

_\- Explained in Top 10 Favorite Fighting Types_

** 6\. Cherrim **

\- Sunshine is adorable and Downcast is oddly endearing

\- Downcast is one of my oldest plushes and Sunshine is one of my oldest figures, so that certainly helped it grow on me

\- It's outclassed in PU and that makes me sad. 

\- Excitable during the day

\- Tries to make up for everything it endured in its Downcast form while it's in Sunshine form? What is going on with this poor baby?

\- Downcast has a decent shiny

 

**5\. Whimsicott**

\- Super adorable and super fluffy

\- Has a reputation as a notorious prankster

\- Floats on the wind and causes mischief wherever it happens to land

\- The Ultra Sun Dex outright calls it a nuisance and that's hilarious

\- Nice shiny

\- Great in NU

 

**4\. Bellossom**

\- Adorable

\- Working so hard to get one in Pokemon Go probably made me like it more, now that I think about it

\- I have a weakness for dancing Pokemon

\- Nice shiny

 

**3\. Celebi**

\- One of my older plushes

\- Adorable

\- Lovely shiny

\- Great movie

\- *Insert joke about the Anime GS Ball here*

 

**2\. Ludicolo**

\- Great design

\- Hilarious in general

\- Member of my Alpha Sapphire team

\- Nice shiny

\- Brock's Ludicolo was cool

\- It's a Mexican dancer Pineapple Duck. How could you not love that? 

\- Literally called The Carefree Pokemon and I admire that.

 

**1\. Roserade**

\- Lovely design

\- I've always been interested in Masquerade Balls, so its origin is appreciated

\- Also might be based on hellebores, poisonous flowers that resemble roses

\- Decent shiny

\- Excellent in RU

\- Dancing Pokemon, and you already know I have a weakness for those

 

 


	16. Top 10 Favorite Poison Types

**10\. Bulbasaur**

\- Adorable

\- Second favorite Kanto starter

\- [I'll just let this explain it.](http://amandap99.tumblr.com/post/176580596346/bulbasaur-propaganda-real-talk-bulbasaur-would)

 

**9\. Victreebel**

\- Super cool and freaky design

\- Great in the anime

\- They hoard food

 

**8\. Dustox**

\- Nice design

\- Great in the anime

\- Decent shiny

 

**7\. Amoonguss**

\- Sort of amusing in a weird way

\- Its shiny resembles a Master Ball

\- I don't know why I like this thing so much

 

**6\. Swalot**

\- Good design

\- Can digest anything and that makes me jealous

\- Nice shiny

\- Decent in PU

 

**5\. Roselia**

\- Cute

\- Good shiny

\- Its foreign dex entry is available in D/P/PLT

\- Also decent in PU

 

**4\. Poipole**

\- Great in the anime

\- Adorable

\- I have a plush of Poipole and I love it so much

\- Amazing shiny

 

** 3\. Gengar **

\- The OG Ghost. How could I not like it? 

- Is it a vicious murderer? Is it just a little shit? Is it both? Who knows?

\- Awesome shiny in its Mega Form.

\- One of the creepiest dex entries ever.

\- Apparently kills people because it's lonely.

\- Ultra Moon entry = paranoia fuel

 

**2\. Crobat**

\- Nice shiny (Am I the only one who likes it?)

\- Great, sleek design

\- I dunno, I just like it.

 

**1\. Roserade**

-  _Explained in Top 10 Favorite Grass Types_

 

 

 

 


	17. Top 10 Favorite Electric Types

**10\. Chinchou**

\- Super cute

\- Looks squishy

\- Apparently its antennae used to be fins and now I have so many questions

\- One of the best LC Pivots

 

**9\. Lanturn**

\- Also super cute

\- Also looks squishy

\- Valid in PU

\- Nice smile

 

**8\. Dedenne**

\- Adorable

\- Great in the anime

\- Amazing shiny

\- Looks huggable

 

**7\. Pachirisu**

\- Adorable

\- Great in the anime

\- Nice shiny

\- Champion

 

**6\. Togedemaru**

\- Adorable

\- Great in the anime

\- Round

\- Valid in PU

 

**5\. Minun**

\- Cute

\- Great in Destiny Deoxys

\- Nice shiny

 

**4\. Plusle**

\- Cute

\- Great in Destiny Deoxys

\- I spent MONTHS looking for a shiny Plusle, so that's a fun memory

\- I think I like it (slightly) better than Minun because I associated the two with math when I was little, and I always found addition easier than subtraction

 

**3\. Ampharos**

\- Super cute

\- Lighthouse Sheep

\- Great Mega

\- Great shiny

 

**2\. Raichu (Both Forms)**

\- Adorable

\- I feel bad because it's so under-appreciated

\- It developed its Alolan form because it ate too many pancakes and that is hilarious

\- Great exclusive Z-Move

\- I wanna hug it

\- Shiny Alolan Raichu is one of the best shinies in Alola and you can't change my mind

\- The shiny of its normal form is pretty good, too.

 

**1\. Rotom**

\- I'm one of the (hopefully many) people who thought it was legendary 

\- Member of my Platinum team, and either the first or second to reach Level 100

\- Great in the anime

\- Great forms

\- RotomDex totally made me love it even more

\- Pranks unsuspecting people

 


	18. Top 10 Favorite Ground Types

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I obviously had a lot of trouble with this one, since Ground is overall my least favorite type.

**10\. Krookodile**

\- Great in UU

\- Great design

\- Cool in the anime

 

**9\. Excadrill**

\- Great in the anime

\- Great design

\- Great in OU

\- Nice shiny

 

**8\. Stunfisk**

\- Memetic

\- Derpy

\- Good in PU

\- Unique typing

 

**7\. Sandshrew**

\- Cute

\- Round

\- I wanna hug it

 

**6\. Mamoswine**

\- Mammoths are cool

\- Nice design

\- I think my liking for it is mostly nostalgic

 

**5\. Trapinch**

\- Cute

\- Good shiny

 

**4\. Swinub**

\- Cute

\- Looks cuddly and soft

 

**3\. Camerupt**

\- Camels are awesome

\- Its Mega looks like a vacuum. 

\- Good shiny

\- Good in OU

 

**2\. Sandslash**

\- Nice design

\- Good shiny

\- Pangolins, hedgehogs, and porcupines are great

 

**1\. Flygon**

\- Awesome design

\- Awesome shiny

\- Called "The Desert Spirit" and that's super cool

\- *Insert complaint about Flygon not getting a much deserved Mega here*

\- Great in RU

 

 


	19. Top 10 Favorite Psychic Types

**10\. Musharna**

\- Super cute

\- Looks squishy and huggable

\- Great shiny

\- Solid in PU, and I vaguely remember it doing very well when on my team.

 

**9\. Tapu Lele**

\- Adorable

\- Great in the anime

\- Awesome in OU

\- Is it a sadist? Is it just playfully rough? Is it above morality altogether? Who knows?

 

**8\. Latias**

\- Adorable

\- Awesome in the movie

\- Dragon-bird-jet-plane

\- Wonderful shiny

 

**7\. Meowstic**

\- Super cute

\- Nice shinies

\- Cats

 

**6\. Mew**

\- Adorable

\- Cat

\- Looks super huggable

\- Nice shiny

\- Can learn (almost) every move

\- Great exclusive Z-Move

 

**5\. Celebi**

\- Adorable

\- The second Mythical I obtained, and the first one I obtained by going to an event (and by "event", I mean "GameStop")

\- Awesome shiny

\- Great in the movie

 

**4\. Swoobat**

\- Super cute

\- Great shiny

\- Absolutely destroys almost everything after a few Calm Mind boosts. (Speaking from experience)

\- Pig-Bat

 

 

**3\. Hoopa**

\- Super cute in Confined, super awesome in Unbound

\- Awesome in the movie

\- Great signature moves

\- Interesting origins

 

**2\. Jirachi**

_\- Explained_   _in Top 10 Favorite Pokemon_

 

**1\. Gardevoir**

****_\- Explained in Top 10 Favorite Pokemon_

 

 

 

 


	20. Top 10 Favorite Rock Types

**10\. Archeops**

\- Entertaining

\- I'd happily use one competitively if not for it's ability

\- I love its 3D model, just look at it struggling to stay airborne

\- Great in NU

 

**9\. Aurorus**

\- Super pretty

\- I vaguely remember being very fond of Sauropod dinosaurs as a kid. 

\- Timid and kind and that's cute

\- Cool shiny

\- Super threatening wallbreaker in P.U

 

**8\. Rockruff**

\- Rock puppy

\- Adorable in the anime

\- Super persistent

\- Affectionate

 

**7\. Lycanroc**

- Same things as Rockruff, but bigger

\- Dusk Form is part of my Ultra Moon team

\- Dusk Form is also threatening in RU

 

**6\. Magcargo**

\- I love snails

\- Its shiny makes sense

\- I use it to hatch eggs in Ultra Moon

 

**5\. Stakataka**

\- Awesome name

\- Just a bunch of sentient blocks stacked together and that's hilarious

\- Cool shiny

\- *Insert a joke about Jenga here*

 

**4\. Minior**

\- Adorable

\- Comes in various colors and that is super cool

\- Great shiny

\- Interesting ability

 

**3\. Shuckle**

\- Can do the most damage in a single attack of any Pokemon

\- Looks cute and squishy

\- Cool shiny

 

**2\. Nihilego**

\- I have a plush Nihilego and I love it

\- Cute in a weird, creepy sort of way

\- Very interesting

 

**1\. Diancie**

\- Amazing in the movie

\- Super cute

\- Lovely Mega

\- Creates diamonds 

 

 


	21. Top 10 Favorite Ice Types

**10\. Alolan Sandshrew**

\- Super cute

\- Round

\- I wanna hug it

\- Skids like a puck and that's cute

\- Nice shiny

 

**9\. Mamoswine**

\- Mammoths are cool

\- Riding it in X/Y was pretty fun

\- Cool in the anime (when it listened, anyway)

\- Premier UU wallbreaker 

 

**8\. Swinub**

\- Adorable, especially in Pokemon Go

\- Confession: I initially thought it was a Generation 4 Pokemon

\- Looks super fuzzy and huggable

\- Cool in the anime

 

**7\. Sealeo**

\- Super cute

\- Looks squishy

\- Its Japanese name is Todoggler and I find that amusing

 

**6\. Dewgong**

\- Elegant

\- Looks super soft

\- I don't have much of an explanation, Dewgong just grew on me somehow

 

**5\. Alolan Ninetales**

\- Beautiful 

\- Friendlier than its Kantonian counterpart

\- Revered as a sacred messenger 

\- Good niche in OU

 

**4\. Vanilluxe**

\- How could I not love ice cream? Bonus points for being vanilla.

\- Both of its faces look super cute and happy

\- What if ice cream in the Pokemon world was modeled after Vanilluxe? 

\- Awesome NU wallbreaker

 

**3\. Spheal**

\- If this was a list of the cutest Ice Types, Spheal would undoubtably be Number 1. 

\- Looks super squishy

\- Claps for food and that's a big mood.

\- Rolls everywhere

\- I spent weeks looking for a shiny, found it while shopping, almost screamed.

 

**2\. Froslass**

\- Based on the Yuki-Onna, and I love Japanese Folklore

\- Lovely

\- Displays frozen victims and that is terrifying

\- Top spikes setter in PU

 

**1\. Weavile**

-  _Explained in Top 10 Favorite Pokemon_


	22. Top 10 Favorite Bug Types

**10\. Sewaddle**

\- Super cute

\- Nice shiny

\- Hides in its leaf-hood 

 

**9\. Genesect**

\- Great in its movie

\- Cool shiny

\- There's a theory that it was initially a Kaputops and I'm all for that

 

**8\. Pheromosa**

\- Prettiest cockroach ever

\- So hateful of dirt and germs that it refuses to touch anything, which is hilarious

\- Contrary to popular belief, cockroaches are very tidy creatures, so Pheromosa being a neat freak is even better

\- Generation 7 False Swiper

 

**7\. Masquerain**

\- Really cute

\- Nice shiny

\- Pretty wide movepool for an early game bug

\- Has become more and more useful over the Generations. (But it's untiered, so that isn't saying much)

 

**6\. Shedinja**

\- Great design

\- How could I not appreciate the only Pokemon with 1 HP?

\- Looking into the hole on its back steals your soul, which is awesome and terrifying and hilarious

 

**5\. Cutiefly**

\- Cutie-pie

\- Fights with Butterfree over food

\- Nice shiny

 

**4\. Shuckle**

\- Cute

\- Under very specific circumstances, Shuckle can potentially deal 481,266,036 points of damage in a single attack

- [Don't fuckle with Shuckle](https://youtu.be/1xyHZLmyQ2c)

\- Good shiny

 

**3\. Vivillon**

\- Super cute

\- All of its patterns are awesome, and the whole concept is really cool

\- X team member

\- Great in NU

 

**2\. Beautifly**

\- Super cute

\- Alpha Sapphire team member ~~(And it was awesome, thank you very much)~~

\- More aggressive than it looks

\- Ok, ok, it's so bad in the meta-game that Smogon can't even give it a serious description, but I hardly battle competitively anyway, so I'm just gonna ignore that.

 

**1\. Ribombee**

\- Absolutely adorable

\- Great shiny

\- Moon team member

\- One of the fastest Generation 7 Pokemon

\- Holds pollen in its fluffy hair 


	23. Top 10 Favorite Dragon Types

** 10\. Dragonair **

\- Majestic

\- Nice shiny

\- Amazing wings

\- Looks super smooth and soft

\- Can change the weather at will and that sounds so extremely useful

 

**9\. Alolan Exeggutor**

\- This thing is so ridiculous and hilarious and I love it

\- Exeggutor has reached its true form

\- It's a Dragon-type partially because of a pun

\- Remember the memes? Good times

 

**8\. Kingdra**

\- Awesome design

\- Nice shiny

\- Can destroy small ships

\- I dunno. I just like it.

 

**7\. Dialga**

\- Looks amazing

\- Nice shiny

\- Was primal before it was cool

\- Great in the movies

\- Awesome signature move

\- Its cry sounds like a high-pitched scream

 

**6\. Dragonite**

\- Big and looks soft and squishy

\- Super friendly

\- Looks for people who are drowning so it can rescue them

\- Leads ships to safety

\- Its name is a combination of "dragon" and "knight", which is awesome

 

**5\. Giratina**

\- The mascot of Platinum, the first Pokemon game I ever played. 

\- Looks incredible in both of its forms

\- Part of my Platinum team

\- The closest thing to the devil in Pokemon, but it's only violent at worst and is serious about keeping both dimensions safe

\- Amazing in the movie

\- Awesome shiny

 

**4\. Goodra**

\- Adorable

\- Unique evolution method

\- Great in the anime

\- Great shiny

\- Affectionate

\- Good movepool

 

**3\. Latias**

\- Adorable

\- Amazing shiny

\- Awesome in the movie

\- Very intelligent

 

**2\. Flygon**

_Explained in Top 10 Favorite Ground Types_

 

**1\. Altaria**

\- Super fluffy, especially in its Mega form

\- Adorable

\- Unique typing when Mega Evolved

\- Beautiful singing voice

\- Massive movepool

\- Cloud bird

\- Amazing shiny

 


	24. Top 10 Favorite Ghost Types

**10\. Gengar**

_\- Explained in Top 10 Favorite Poison Types_

 

**9\. Sableye**

\- Only one weakness

\- I have a plushie of it that I love

\- Nice shiny

\- Funny

\- Kinda cute in a freaky way

 

**8\. Lunala**

\- Moon bat

\- Member of my Moon team

- Really elegant and pretty

\- Super nice in the anime

 

**7\. Gourgeist**

~~~~_\- Explained in Top 10 Favorite Grass Types_

 

**6\. Mimikyu**

\- Super cute

\- Awesome in the anime

\- Nice shiny

\- Just wants love

\- Awesome ability

 

**5\. Chandelure**

_\- Explained in Top 10 Favorite Fire Types_

 

**4\. Froslass**

_\- Explained in Top 10 Favorite Ice Types_

 

**3.** **Mismagius**

_\- Explained in Top 10 Favorite Pokemon_

 

**2\. Rotom**

_\- Explained in Top 10 Favorite Pokemon_

 

**1\. Banette**

_\- Explained in Top 10 Favorite Pokemon_


	25. Top 10 Favorite Dark Types

**10\. Sneasel**

\- Cute

\- Nice cry

 

** 9\. Honchkrow **

\- Great design

\- Great cry

\- Superb in RU

\- Nice origin

 

**8\. Darkrai**

\- Awesome in the movie

\- Great signature move and ability

\- Funny legs

\- Decent shiny

 

**7\. Krookodile**

-  _Explained in Top 10 Favorite Ground Types_

 

**6\. Incineroar**

\- Design is both funny and cool

\- Not a Fire/Fighting Starter

\- Tiger wrestler

\- Cool in the anime

\- Cool Z-Move

 

**5\. Malamar**

\- The first Pokemon in the anime to be evil all by itself

\- Cool and creepy design

\- Good in NU

\- Imagine being brainwashed by calamari

 

**4\. Absol**

\- Tries to warn people of disaster, but they blame it for said disasters. Absol deserves better than that.

\- Cute and cool

\- Nice shiny

\- Nice Mega

 

**3\. Umbreon**

\- Cute

\- Decent shiny

\- Nice in the anime

\- Great in RU

\- Glows

\- Highest based Special Defense of all Dark types. (Tied with Mega Gyarados and Hoopa Unbound)

\- Interesting origins

 

**2\. Sableye**

-  _Explained in Top 10 Favorite Ghost Types_

 

**1\. Weavile**

****- _Explained in Top 10 Favorite Pokemon_


	26. Top 10 Favorite Steel Types

**10\. Stakataka**

\- Funny name. Fun to say.

\- Respects people who can remain on top of it 

\- Cool shiny

\- Nice inspiration

 

**9\. Dialga**

_\- Explained in Top 10 Favorite Dragon Types_

 

**8\. Genesect**

-  _Explained in Top 10 Favorite Bug Types_

 

**7\. Skarmory**

\- Cool design

\- I named my pet parakeet after it

\- Great in OU

\- Its feathers can be used as swords

 

**6\. Klinklang**

\- Cool design

\- Nice shiny

\- Two signature moves

\- Funny name

\- Great sweeper

 

 

**5\. Klefki**

\- Cute

\- Just the fact a keyring Pokemon exists is awesome

\- Surprisingly good in battle

\- Nice shiny

 

**4\. Togedemaru**

-  _Explained in Top 10 Favorite Electric Types_

 

**3\. Magearna**

\- Super cute

\- Its event will never end

\- Absolutely heartwarming in the movie

\- Great signature move and ability

\- Interesting inspiration

 

**2\. Mawile**

-  _Explained in Top 10 Favorite Pokemon_

 

**1\. Jirachi**

_\- Explained in Top 10 Favorite Pokemon_

 


End file.
